Jouet
by olukkalp
Summary: Il n'était qu'un jouet, qu'un vulgaire objet. C'était ce qui l'avait tué. [yaoi] AU-OS


Hello ! Aujourd'hui je viens avec un nouvel OS, cependant très court. J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira !

(Il peut y avoir des mots grossiers, vulgaires, vous êtes prévenus !)

* * *

Ce jour-là je n'en revenais pas.

Je pensais que tout allait bien. Que tout était beau.

Me suis-je tromper à ce point ? Etais-je aussi con que sa ?

Avais-je été aussi méchant ? Aussi rude dans mes gestes et dans mes paroles ?

Après tout, je l'aimais mais lui scandait qu'il n'était que mon jouet, ma pute. Que je l'utilisais juste pour assouvir mes soifs sexuels. Même dans nos rapports je n'ai jamais été doux. Jamais je ne l'ai préparé comme il faut. J'ai du me servir de lubrifiant qu'une ou deux fois sur les tonnes de fois où l'on baisait.

Oui, on baisait. On ne faisait même pas l'amour. Car j'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Et même quand il me demandait d'être plus doux et attentionner, je l'envoyais clairement chier.

Mais c'était ma manière de faire. J'aimais lui faire du mal. Je pensais que l'on était plus vivant ainsi.

Je ne comptais même plus tous les bleus et hématomes qui avaient pris possession de sa peau... par ma faute. Je ne sais même plus combien de fois je lui ai cassé quelque chose. Un coup je lui pétais le nez, un coup l'épaule, puis la jambe. J'alternais selon mes envies. Selon ma colère ou selon la première chose qui passait sous mes yeux.

Il avait une mèche. Elle lui recouvrait l'oeil. Mais il n'avait rien. Alors je le lui ai pété. Je l'ai rendu aveugle d'un oeil. Quels excuses ais-je pris ? Que de toute manière il ne devait pas l'utiliser tant que ça et qu'au moins sa mèche servait à présent à cacher l'odieuse cicatrice qui lui était resté.

Malgré tout, je ne comprenais que maintenant que toutes les fois où il se cachait ou il m'évitait devait être du à la peur. Car il ne savait jamais ce qui allait lui arrivé. Pas une seule partie de son corp ou presque n'avait été épargnée. Même ses mains. Pourtant je savais qu'elles lui étaient chers. Il me suppliait. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Je le frappais, l'insultais puis l'enculais sauvagement. Le forçait à me sucer. A tout avaler. Le pauvre s'étouffait, pleurait. Je faisais mine de ne rien voir. Moi, je riais, souriais.

Je lui donnais des ordres aussi. Fait ci, fait ça. C'était devenu ma bonne. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Je le forçais. Lui faisait des chantages avec des sex-tapes que j'avais secrètement filmé ou sur des photos du même genre. Je le privais de nourriture quand il exécutait mal quelque chose.

Jusqu'au jour où je lui ais complètement interdit de sortir dehors. Il était donc coincé chez moi sans cesse. Les voisins ne prêtaient même pas attention à ses supplications pour le libérer. Au bout d'une semaine, il était plus affamé que jamais, son corps ne supportait même plus son faible poid. Il vacillait rien qu'en essayant de marcher. Il ne pleurait même plus. Il avait déja user toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne criait plus aussi. Il n'avait plus de voix.

Et moi, je m'en foutais encore. Pour moi, tout allait bien. C'était donc pour ça que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ça. Que je n'imaginais même pas réagir comme ça.

J'avais traîné toute la journée. J'avais un peu bossé, ça m'avais énervé. Et même boire un verre avec mes collègues ne m'avais pas détendu. Alors j'étais rentré chez moi, assez hâtivement. Imaginant déjà briser une épaule à mon amant pendant que je le pénétrerais encore plus brutalement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Mais quel fut mon étonnement quand je du ouvrir moi-même la porte d'entrée. Quel fut ma surprise quand je vis un papier sur le mur à coté du porte-manteau où je venais de poser ma veste.

 _"J'en peux plus. Je m'en vais Zoro. Trouve toi un nouveau jouet. Je suis cassé."_

Je leva les yeux, la tête et le vit. Il s'était pendu. Et au dessus du sol volait son corps sans vie...

Non je ne voulais pas de nouveau jouet. C'était celui-là que j'aimais.

Je pris une chaise, m'éleva à sa hauteur et déposa mes lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes glacées.

 **-Si seulement ce baiser était une pile et que tu te réveillais maintenant Sanji.**

Mais je savais que je parlais dans le vent. Mais ce que je savais aussi, c'était que je ne lui dirais jamais _"je t'aime"._ Pas même à son enterrement. Je ne lui avais jamais dit de son vivant, alors ça sera de même durant sa mort.

Donc pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pleuré. Car je venais de me rendre compte, bien que trop tard, de la valeur de mon amant.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'ai hésité entre le mot "jouet" ou "amant" à la toute fin et je l'aie mis ainsi. Faites moi savoir si vous pensez que j'aurez du faire l'inverse.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine ! :D


End file.
